Getting Over Your Past
by brittany34
Summary: On the night Lois and Clark announce their engagement Chloe and Oliver find comfort in each other, but where do they go from there?
1. Chapter 1

Getting Over Your Past…

* * *

Oliver stared at the couple in front of him his jaw clenched. He was supposed to be one of his best friends and she had been his girl. Sure it had been a really long time ago but he knew how Oliver had felt about her and yet there he stood one hand on the small of her back the other holding a glass of champagne as they announced that he had just proposed to her, and she had accepted.

The two of them dating hadn't bothered him that much. Granted the small touches and inside jokes they shared was the hardest part, but at least then there was still the chance that the two of them wouldn't last.

But he knew her well enough to know that her accepting his proposal was the end of the line for her. Now he would never get his a chance to win her back.

Lois Lane would be Lois Lane-_Kent_.

He knew she would still use her last name as well as his she was too independent not to. That was just one of the many things that he had loved about her. She was strong, smart and sarcastic, and now she was _his_.

The sight of the two of them here like this was like a knife to his gut. He had lost her. The way she looked at the other man made that completely obvious.

The way she had looked at him had held only a fraction of the admiration she obviously held for Clark Kent.

He couldn't watch this anymore.

His turned away from them and toward the bar to order another drink. Something strong. Something that could numb him and make him forget, at least for a few hours, the pain of this whole evening.

He made his way through the crowd of people all joyously celebrating the news of Clark Kent finally biting the bullet and 'making an honest woman' of Lois Lane.

When he finally managed to reach the bar he called over the bartender and ordered a glass of their most expensive scotch and downed it in one giant gulp and pointed to, "another." He told the man.

The man behind the bar poured him another and made his way to serve the other people who were waiting.

His eyes drifted over all the other party goers until they landed on a petite blonde several people away ordering a drink from the bartender.

His gaze ran over her from head to six inch heal clad feet. She leaned her elbows on the bar giving the man behind it her order. He cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the woman but was instantly distracted by how far the hem of her dress had ridden up her shapely legs.

It was then that he had a thought. What better way to get over the events of this evening then to get under some random sexy blonde.

It was time to revert back to his old ways. Playboy Oliver Queen, that's who he was supposed to be, and starting tonight he was going to be again.

He picked up the glass from the bar and downed the remaining contents before making his way down to her.

But when she turned slightly he was taken aback for a moment. This was not just some random woman like he was hoping. This was Chloe Sullivan. Watchtower, and sidekick extradionaire.

He stood grounded in one spot realizing his plans for the evening had defiantly just changed. He couldn't sleep with her to dull his pain she was more important then that.

He turned back toward the bar and ordered his third drink of the night, but drank this one slowly as he watched her. She was probably the only other person as upset by the turn of events that had taken place that night as he was.

She really didn't seem to be happening the announcement any better then he was. A fact that was made obvious by the _two _double shots of tequila she ordered and downed in less then a minute before anyone but him could see. He'd never seen her drink before at least not hard liquor. Just an occasional glass of wine at a few of the dinners Senator Kent had invited him to at the farm.

Truth be told those dinners were really the only time he spent with her outside of anything JL related.

Everything he knew about her he had learned from the '_happy couple'. _Lois hadeven been the one that had told him about her unrequited love all through high school for the groom to be.

He kept his eyes on her as she made her way over to them and hugged them both, a fake smile plastered to her face the entire time. She was defiantly good at pushing down her pain, he had to guess that it came from years of loving Clark Kent and being ignored over and over again for Lana and then Lois.

She kissed them both and talked to them for a few moments longer then turned and made her way back to the bar, and sat on one of the stools ordering another drink. He watched as she placed her hands over her face for a moment until the bartender set another shot in front of her which she swiftly downed.

He made his way over to her. He may not be able to take her home and take her to bed like he wanted to when he first saw her, but he knew that the two of them could offer some kind of comfort from one another, even if it was just a friendly ear.

"Chloe," he said simply when he reached her. He moved in between her and the seat beside her and leaned one elbow on the bar.

"Hey Oliver." she answered her attention on the small glass in front of her.

She glanced at him for just a moment then and gave him a quick smile, but he noticed it wasn't her regular one, the one she got when the team would sit around after a mission and just relax. That was the kind of smile that always seemed to light up the whole room.

"What are you doing?" his concern for her overpowering the jealousy he had felt just moments before.

"Drinking, you wanna join me?" she asked pointing to the vacant seat next to her.

He sat down slowly and waved over the bartender, "What can I get you." he asked when he reached them.

Oliver pulled out a few large bills and slammed them on the table, "a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, and we'll be over there." he answered pointing to an empty table in a nearby corner.

"You got it." the man said picking up the money and leaving them.

"Come on." he told her. Standing up and grabbing her hand.

He pulled her through the crowd and walked her to the table.

She sat down slowly, watching him closely, "So what was wrong the bar?" she asked her eyes wide when he sat down across from her.

"Nothing. I just thought we could use a little privacy."

"All right, what's this all about Oliver, because if this is some work thing I would really appreciate if we could talk about it tomorrow." she told him sounding completely defeated.

"This has nothing to do with work Chloe. I just thought you could use some company, and I know I could use some. So here we are."

"Isn't there some saline and silicone enhanced woman around here you can spend your time with." She looked around at all the people until her eyes landed on a busty brunette a couple of tables away, "Isn't she your type?" she asked him cocking her head in the direction of the woman.

"I'm really not interested." he said not bothering to look.

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Really."

"Here you are sir." A waitress said as she walked up to the table and set down the bottle he had ordered and the two shot glasses. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked him leaning down slightly to giving him a straight shot down the front of her shirt.

"No I'm fine." he told her turning his attention back to Chloe. "What about you?" he asked her.

"I'm good." she told the waitress who never even looked her way.

"We're good." he told the woman.

She watched the scene in front of her trying not to laugh and started to once the woman stormed away, annoyed by Oliver's blatant brush off.

"I'm sure she would like to be your company for the evening." she told him.

"I'm not interested in her anymore then whoever you tried to pawn me off on just a few minutes ago." He opened the bottle of tequila and poured them each a shot, "You know you keep trying to get rid of me and you might start to have a negative affect on my self esteem." he said with a small smirk.

"I think we both know there's no way to bruise that super sized ego of yours."

"Ouch. You wound me." he said pulling his hand up to his chest over his heart.

She laughed at that. Her real laugh and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I thought we were drinking." she picked up the tiny glass in front of her and slammed it back quickly then poured herself another and downed that one as well.

He followed suit and did the same.

"So why are you drinking?" he asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to bring it up until she did.

"Same reason you are." she answered not missing a beat. She shot her gaze at Lois and Clark then quickly back to him.

"Right," he said not bothering to deny it.

They continued drinking shot for shot in silence. Five shots later she finally spoke.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked not looking up from the table. She spoke so softly he barely heard.

_What was wrong with her?_

He stared at her for a moment. There was nothing wrong with her she was beautiful, smart_, _and if he was being completely honest sexy as hell.

He'd be lying if he said he never noticed that she had some very appealing _assets, _especially during the league meetings when she walked around in those tight skirts with the slits halfway up the back of her she was Chloe. Watchtower, Clark's best friend and Lois's cousin. So any time his mind had wondered to thoughts of her as more then that, he had pushed them away, but tonight the way she looked in that dress and those damn heals it was getting difficult to ignore.

"Nothing. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you." he said leaning across the table and placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah well then explain to me why I'm always overlooked." she took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet his eyes, "everyone wants the Lois and Lanas if the world. They want the beautiful and sexy women, not some over caffeinated, workaholic."

"You don't think you're sexy?" he asked. He wished he could say that he was surprised by her revelation, but he really wasn't. No matter how ridiculous it seemed to him there were plenty of reasons she had to think that. The biggest was that she had spent years being overlooked by Clark Kent.

"Well, I think the fact that I haven't had a date in months speaks for itself." she said with a small chuckle and the fake smile he'd seen on her face earlier when she was talking with Lois and Clark.

He could tell she was trying to make light of the whole situation but he wasn't buying it, and he wasn't about to let her start to feel sorry for herself.

"You're very sexy." he said locking his eyes on hers.

"Yeah okay." she said letting out a sad little snigger.

"You don't believe me." he said. It wasn't a question.

"Oh sure I believe you," she answered sarcastically, "You Oliver Queen think I'm sexy." She reached for the bottle and poured herself another shot and downing it quickly.

He stared at her for a moment trying to decide if telling her about his intentions toward her before he realized who she was would be a good idea.

He decided to go for it.

"You know earlier tonight I watched you at the bar."

"Yeah so?"

"Well before I realized it was you I really wanted to take you home with me. Use you to get over this whole Lois and Clark thing."

She stared at him for a moment shocked by what he had just said to her, but then it hit her. He was messing with her.

She started laughing at full volume, "Oh my god Oliver," she said in between howls, "You actually had me going for a minute there."

"You think I'm joking." he said. This was defiantly a first him. Telling a woman he wanted to take her back to his place and his bed and her not taking him seriously.

"Obviously." she answered when she managed to finally stop laughing.

"Chloe look at my face. Does it look like I'm joking?" he asked clenching his jaw, "I saw you tonight and I wanted you."

"But then you realized it was Me." she commented.

"Yes I did." he told her and paused for a moment, "but right now I'm trying to remember why that stopped me." his eyes fell to the neckline of her dress and the cleavage falling out of it.

It only took her a moment to realize what he was looking at. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what you're telling me is that you wanted to take me back to your place and use it for me for a night of rumble tumble fun?" she asked clearly amused.

"Well I wouldn't word it like that but yes that's exactly what I'm telling you." he said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"To get over this whole thing, I assume." she said waving her arm at the party going on around them.

"Yes."

"That's very interesting." she told him taking a moment to consider what he had just told her.

_Oliver Queen wanted to have sex with her._

_Oliver Queen was supposed to be an amazing lover._

_One night of fun with him might be something she could really use._

She grabbed the bottle and poured the remaining liquor into their glasses and placed the bottle back down.

"Forgetting the pain and having some fun doesn't sound so bad." she said picking up her glass and downing it.

His head shot up.

_Had Chloe Sullivan just said she wanted to have sex with him?_

"Chloe, you've had a lot to drink tonight." he said not meeting her eyes.

"I have." she said, and then leaned forward, "but not enough that you should feel guilty in the morning."

She stood from the table then turned to him.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked.

He looked up at her for a moment. Trying to decide if he should do this. Should he take Chloe Sullivan home with him? Could he really just have a one night stand with someone he respected as much as he did her?

Someone he worked with.

Someone who he trusted his safety to every time he went on a mission.

Someone whose best friend could kill him with one glare.

She placed her hand on the table and leaned down, "It's not a trick question Queen." she said soft enough that only he could hear. "Are you up for it or not?"

He stared at her for a moment his eyes traveling down her entire body.

He turned toward the table and picked up the glass in front of him and downed it quickly. He stood up and looked down at her even in those damn heals she still only came up to his chin, "Let's go." he said following her out.

* * *

She followed him into the penthouse her heart pounding. The surge of confidence she had felt earlier that evening when he told her he wanted to take her home with him had started to subside as soon as they got in the cab and made there way here.

He turned and looked at her, "Are you gonna come all the way in?" he asked when he realized that she had stopped, and was standing just outside the elevator.

She moved toward him slowly her teeth tugging on the corner of her lower lip. Was she really going to do this, have a one night stand with Oliver?

This was completely out of character for her she didn't do stuff like this but she wanted him. She needed to do this.

She stopped in front of him her eyes searching his to see if she saw the hesitancy she was feeling reflected in them.

"Chloe, we don't have to do this." he told her gently as he placed his hands on her arms.

He wanted her, there was no question of that at this point, but he didn't want her to be with him this way and regret it tomorrow.

She rose to her tip toes and kept her eyes on his as she gently brushed her lips against his. Then pulled back.

"I want to," she told him simply.

She took several steps back and reached behind herself slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress.

He didn't move, "Are you sure?" he asked. He kept his feet planted where they were. He knew if he got any closer to her right now there would be no way he could stop himself from taking her.

"I am." She reached her hands up to her shoulders and slipped the thin straps from her shoulders letting the dress fall from her and pool at her feet.

He stared at her. Chloe Sullivan was beautiful. He knew she was, but seeing her in front of him in nothing but matching black lace undergarments was unbelievable. She was like a goddess with her full breasts and perfect curves. How was it possible that the woman in front of him didn't believe she was sexy?

He didn't move or say a word for what seemed like forever. His eyes never left her and she suddenly felt very self conscious under his gaze, "but your not." she concluded, feeling a wave of embarrassment come over her she lowered herself to pick up her dress.

It took a moment for her words and actions to sink in. She thought he had changed his mind. He took three large steps toward her and bent down; he placed his hands on her upper arms and lifted her to her full height.

"No, I haven't." he said lowering his head and crushing his lips against hers. He felt her tense for just a moment before her lips started to move against his.

Oliver pulled back for a minute and searched her eyes. He was silently giving her one last chance to back out. She seemed to understand what he was asking her because a moment later she nodded and started kissing him again.

His hand moved from her arms to her back and she felt herself shudder as he slowly moved then down to the small of her back and then rested them on her hips.

He tore his lips from hers and went to work on nuzzling her neck causing her to moan loudly. The feel of his soft lips and tongue on her was making heart pound harder then she ever thought possible.

"You know, I feel like you are way over dressed for this." She said breathlessly.

He pulled his lips from her and "Well maybe you should fix that." he told her with a wicked grin.

She lifted her hand to his chest and slowly ran them down until she reached the bottom button of his shirt. She undid them one by one until his shirt lay open revealing the hard lines of his sculpted abs and pecs. She stared at him for several minutes running her fingertips over his skin before looking up at him to find him with a smug smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and ran her hands up his torso until they reached his shoulders and pushed his shirt over them until it hung from his bent elbows.

He pulled his hands from her hips and shook the garment loose from his arms, then returned his hands to her hips before running them up her back until he reached the clasp of her bra and undid it in one flick of his nimble fingers.

He tugged it from her body and pulled back taking in the sight of her. She was perfect he had no idea how he had never realized that underneath all the professional clothes and snark was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

All the quick moments when he had thought about her in this aspect didn't even come close to her actually standing there in front of him practically completely bare.

She felt it again, a surge of insecurity under his gaze. He was Oliver Queen. He slept with supermodels and Hollywood starlets and here she was Chloe Sullivan the overlooked sidekick standing in front of him almost naked she just felt so… exposed.

He watched as she tensed and moved to wrap her arms around herself, but he stopped her he grabbed her arms and pulled her hands up to mouth and kissing them tenderly, "Don't cover yourself in front of me," he said firmly, but softened his voice before he spoke again, "you are beautiful." he lifted his hand and tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear, then leaned down and kissed her again.

For some reason in that moment she felt everything that was making her question herself disappear and she gave in completely to the feeling of desire for the man in front of her.

She lowered her hands to his pants and made quick work of undoing them and sliding them down his legs taking his boxers along with them. He lifted his legs one at a time and shook them away. Then in one swift motion pulled her to him and lifted her in his arms causing her to giggle lightly.

He carried her to the couch and sat down pulling her into his lap one leg on either side of him.

The way she was sitting gave him perfect access to the breasts he had been dying to have in his mouth since the moment he saw her dress fall to the floor.

He lowered his head and took one pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard causing her head to fall back as she let out a sudden gasp.

He released her with a light pop and blew lightly on her already hardened nub, then turned his attention to her other breast.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt her nails dig into his shoulder. He knew she was ready for him he could feel her damp against his hardened length but as much as he wanted to push her panties aside and sink into her, he wouldn't. Not until she asked him to.

He didn't have to wait long, just a few moments before he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Oliver, please." she said, a sense of pleading in her tone.

"Please what?" he asked.

"I want you." she finally answered, "Now."

That was all he needed to hear he pulled his hand from her quickly ripped the side of her panties and pulled them from her. He then threw them across the room.

He heard her shriek with delight when he flipped them so he was now on top of her and in between her thighs.

His eyes met hers and stayed there as he sheathed himself in her in one swift thrust. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before he started rocking his hips against hers.

It only took a few minutes of being with her like this for him to feel his release coming, "Oh my god Chloe." he ground out through clenched teeth. She was so tight and the noises she was making were making it hard to keep himself together. He'd never had a woman make him come this quickly but the way she felt he knew he wouldn't last much longer. At least not the first time he took her tonight.

He moved his hand down her body until he found the sensitive nub between her thighs. He pressed his thumb to it and moved it in small circles.

He felt her inner walls clench and he knew she was almost there so he started moving faster and rubbing her clit harder and harder until he heard her scream out his name.

The minute he heard his name from her mouth like that he was done for it only took moments for him to spill himself inside of her.

He stayed over her staring in her eyes for several seconds then gently pulled himself from her. He stared down at her waiting to see if she said anything.

"Oh my god." she finally said breathing heavily.

"I know." he replied gasping

"That was…amazing." she told him.

"Yeah it was." he said leaning down and kissing her, "but you know it could be even more amazing."

"How's that?"

He sat himself up and pulled her into his lap and ran a finger down her neck to the valley between her breasts, "use your imagination," he said before bringing up his other hand around her neck and pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and realized quickly that she wasn't at home in her bed.

No. She was in Oliver Queen's bed.

She turned her head and her eyes landed on the man still fast asleep behind her. She lifted her hands to her face. What had she done?

She slid from his bed as quietly as she could and made her way into the living room. The evidence of the night before was everywhere. After that first time on the couch they'd gone four more times once more on the couch, then on his desk, then against the door to his hidden Green Arrow room and finally in his bed before the both passed out from exhaustion.

The whole night had been amazing. In fact it had been the most erotic and satisfying night of her life. But while most women would be overjoyed at the memory of being up most of the night going at it with Oliver Queen she was not. She had managed to set herself up for heartbreak. Again.

He had made her feel alive.

From the first kiss she knew that she would never be able to be in the same room with him again without wanting to push him down on the nearest available flat surface.

But that could never be.

The night before had been a one time thing. She had said the words herself 'a night of rumble tumble fun'

Yes this had definitely been a very bad idea.

She searched the room and gathered her clothes before dressing quickly and leaving his apartment.

* * *

The morning sun hit his face through the window pulling him from his sound sleep. He turned over and reached out to the other side if the bed feeling for her. But he felt nothing but empty space.

His eyes shot open and he realized she was gone.

He should have expected it. Neither of them had made any kind of promises to the other but for some reason he hoped that she had felt what he had the night before.

Apparently she hadn't.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

He could handle this. So it really was just a night of fun for her there was nothing wrong with that. It was what they had discussed before they had even come back to his place.

Oliver turned on the water and stepped in the shower and let the scalding run over him.

* * *

A/N Okay so this was my first attempt at a piece with smut. I hope it didn't suck! LOL.

This was originally gonna just be a 2000 word one shot but it kind of got away from me.

I have some ideas for one or two more parts to this if enough people want me to.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Over Your Past…

Oliver sat at his desk in the clock tower apartment watching Chloe make her way around his living room as she had a discussion with the team about new safety procedures she thought that they should start using whenever they were on patrol.

He should have been paying better attention to what she was saying. Chloe was always the professional and if she knew what was going through his mind at that moment she would probably shoot him with him own compound bow.

He couldn't seem to keep his eyes drifting to the low neckline of her deep blue sweater and the expanse of cleavage that it revealed. With every glance his thoughts were propelled back to that night. And the memory of the way she moaned for him when he'd brought his lips to her breasts.

He kept his eyes glued to her as she walked across the room and handed each of the guys a new state of the art earpiece with a tracking device implanted in it.

She made her way over to him and placed one in his hand, then turned quickly headed back toward the rest of the group not even looking at his face.

Unfortunately when she turned away from him her cleavage wasn't the problem anymore now he had to deal with the sight of her black pencil skirt. The slit up the back that reached halfway up the back of her thighs and the way it hugged the curves of her hips and her voluptuous backside.

For just a moment he considered kicking the rest of the team out of his apartment so he would have a chance to be alone with her. To touch her. To strip her bare. To carry her to his bed and lose himself in her.

_This is not good_, he thought to himself as he tried to force away the thoughts of her naked and writhing beneath him.

When he saw her now all he wanted to do was tear her clothes from her body and take her over and over like she had let him do that night.

Not that he had really seen her. In fact this was the first time they had been in the same room since _that_ night.

After that morning a month ago when he woke up to find her absent from his bed things had returned to business as usual.

At least for her they had seemed to.

But for him everything had shifted.

He tore his eyes from her and looked down at the desk.

Bad idea.

He should have known that he would never be able to look at it the same way again…

_Oliver walked from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand, dressed only in his boxer shorts. He looked toward the couch where he had left her just minutes before but found it empty._

_He glanced around the dark room until his eyes landed on her. She was fully dressed again and leaning one hand on his desk while the other reached behind her pulling the back strap of her shoe over her heal._

_He had to wonder if she realized how sexy that small action was._

_Oliver set his glass down on the coffee table and made his way over to her in silence. _

_He stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand on her stomach and started rubbing small circles gently over her now covered abdomen with the pad of his thumb._

"_Why are you dressed?" Oliver whispered against her ear._

_She let out a labored breath before responding, "I just figured…"_

"_You just figured what? That you'd already had your way with me and you'd just take off in the middle of the night?" He teased pulling her tighter against him. He brushed her hair from her neck and lowered his lips to her neck._

_She trembled and let her head fall slightly to the side giving him better access, "Well since I already got what I wanted I thought I should just leave you to recuperate."_

"_Recuperate?" he asked smiling against her neck._

"_Yeah, I mean you are much older then me so…" she stopped midsentence when he bit down on her neck and whipped around her eyes narrowed but a playful smirk tugging at her lips._

_He smiled at her and let his hands fall to her hips; "I thought we agreed to a 'night of rumble tumble fun' and if you notice the time theres we still have several hour left." he told her glancing quickly down at the small clock on the desk._

"_Well if you think you're up for It." she told him playfully as she ran her hand down his body until she reached the top of his boxer shorts. She ran a single finger slowly back and forth along his waist for several moments before sliding her hand inside and wrapping her hand around his already hard length._

"_Don't I feel up for it?" He asked her taking his hands and sliding them down over her hips and thighs until he reached the hem of her dress and slowly trailed his fingertips up her toned legs pulling the bottom of her dress up as he did._

"_Well this will make things much easier." he told her when he reached her hips and realized she wasn't hadn't put back on her underwear._

"_It was impossible to put them back on after the way you ripped them off me earlier." she told him as she started stroking him harder. _

"_I didn't here you complain when I did it." He whispered deeply in her ear as he brought one of his hands back up to her shoulder. He slid the thin strap of her dress from her and kissed his way from just behind her ear to her now bare shoulder. _

"_Trust me I'm not complaining now either." She said breathlessly._

_That was all it took, he couldn't wait to be inside her again. He lifted her in his arms and somehow got even harder when he felt her wrap her legs tightly around him and pressed her heat against him._

_He reached behind her and with one swipe of his hand knocked the contents of his desktop to the ground then placed her on the desk and pushed her back until she was laid out before him._

_Her skirt was still hiked up to her hips and her lack of underwear gave him immediate access to what he wanted._

_He quickly slid down his shorts and kicked them away then pulled her to the edge of the desk before plunging into her over and over. _

_He wanted to hear her scream for him and he was going to make that happen._

_The heals of her shoes dug into his lower back as he felt her insides already starting to tighten around him._

_He took one hand and ran it from her neck to her lower abdomen and then farther still until he found her clit and with just a few passes with the pad of his thumb he got what he wanted she screamed for him. _

_Begging him for more she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust._

_He felt his release getting closer, and when she called out his name as her orgasm hit her he lost himself with her._

_But he still wasn't done yet. He lifted her back into his arms and stared into her eyes. Then crashed his lips against hers. _

_When she tore his lips from hers she rested her head on his chest, "God Ollie." She said to him through her labored breaths._

_She had never called him that before it was always Oliver when they were face to face and Arrow when she was running a mission for the league. But he had to admit he really liked the sound of it coming from her._

_He ran his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back slightly so he could look at her for a moment then gently touched his lips to hers._

_He lifted her from the desk and tried to make his way to his bedroom but when he felt her nibble lightly on his earlobe he wanted her again right there. _

_He pushed her back against the nearest wall, which happened to be the secret door to his Green Arrow room and looked into her eyes, trying to decipher if she was ready for him again._

_When he felt her ram her hips against his that was all the answer he needed and he plunged his way into her for the fourth time that night…_

"Yo, Boss Man," Bart said waving his hand in front of Oliver's face and pulling him from his thoughts of Chloe, "What's wrong with you man?"

Oliver lifted his head and looked into the curious eyes of the other members of the Justice League. He stopped when his eyes met Chloe's and she quickly looked toward the ground her cheeks suddenly very pink.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Chloe's done, is there anything you wanna add?" Bart said slowly eyeing him suspiciously.

"No. Nothing," he answered standing up and making his way around his desk.

"All right, the guys and I are going to grab some pizza you two wanna come?" he asked looking between the two of them

"Thanks Bart I appreciate the invite," Chloe said giving him a bright smile, "but I can't, I've already got plans."

She made her way over to her bag and started loading up her laptop and other items hastily when she realized everyone else was leaving and she would be left alone with Oliver

"How about you boss?"

Oliver looked at the younger man and quickly shook his head.

He watched as the rest of the team left then turned his attention back to Chloe.

She looked up and her eyes met his for a moment and she saw the look of lust in his gaze.

She looked back down at her bag and picked it up flinging it over her shoulder and started towards the door. She had to get away from him the feel of his eyes on her was getting to her. This was why she had avoided him for the last month. She knew that being around him would be hard but this was torture.

The thoughts of that night between them had been hard enough to deal with during the meeting when there were other people around but now that they were alone it was nearly impossible to ignore the desire for him that had been eating away at her for the last month.

"I'll see you later Oliver," she said walking by him quickly.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah," she turned and looked at him feeling her skin instantly flush and her heart start to pound.

"Um… How have you been?" he asked.

'_Real smooth Queen that's the best you can come up with' _he thought kicking himself.

"Fine, how about you?"

"I'm good." he told her trying to keep his voice even.

He was torn between letting her go and asking her to stay after a moment he decided to throw caution to the wind.

He closed the distance between them with a few steps till he stood only inches from her and looked down on her, "You wanna stay, maybe have some lunch or something ?" he asked lifting his hand and placing it on her upper arm.

The feel of his calloused hands on her gave her an instant reaction to him. She looked up at him and instantly knew what he wanted.

The idea of being with him again had haunted her thoughts but she was always able to push it away by reminding herself that Oliver still loved Lois and that the night they spent together was just two people seeking comfort from one another and trying to forget their pain.

"I can't," she told him, "I have plans remember."

"Right," he said pulling his hand away and shoving it in his pocket. "Hot date?" he asked trying to keep his voice even and praying that she said no.

"Hardly, I actually have to meet Lois." She watched him trying to gage his reaction to the mention of his ex. When he just kept staring at her his expression not changing she tried to push farther, "We're shopping for dresses. For the wedding." she explained with a small shrug, "You know the work of the maid of honor is never done."

"Could you come by after." he told her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Ollie."

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, "Please?" he asked simply.

"I can't." she answered simply turning away from him and heading quickly to the elevator.

He watched her leave the pain in his chest was undeniable. He had really thought that if he asked her she would stay with him.

* * *

Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous.

She silently thanked Lois for not being one of those brides who wanted everyone else to look like crap so she would look better.

Not that women that looked like Lois had to worry about that.

They were always the most beautiful woman in whatever room they were in. The kind of woman that every man wanted. Men like Clark.

And men like Oliver.

Oliver. She had to force herself to walk away from him earlier. The way he was looking at her and the feel of just his hand had made her want to cancel with Lois and stay there with him. But she couldn't do that.

The first night that they were together had been enough of a mistake. Ever since then she had not stopped thinking about him and she wasn't going to go down that road again. She would never again fall for someone who wanted someone else.

She could _not_ fall for Oliver Queen.

The whole thing had not just been a bad idea.

It had been an astronomically horrible idea.

It was impossible for her to ever have anything more with him, he was still in love with Lois.

She had to stay strong and keep her distance from him. Distance was the key. She'd already been doing it for the last month. Communicating with him via email and she was perfectly capable of continuing to do so until her stupid infatuation with him ended.

"Chlo, what are you doing in there? Get your cute butt out here and let me see the dress already." Lois yelled through the door.

She took a deep breath and tried to shake away all the thoughts of Oliver before she walked out of the dressing room.

When she opened the door she found Lois waiting on the other side her arms crossed over her chest as she lightly tapped her foot.

"Well?" Lois asked with a big smile, "Do you like it?"

"I love it Lois." Chloe said honestly.

"Good because you look hot."

"And why exactly do I need to look hot?" she asked with a small chuckle, "you're the bride."

"And you're the maid of honor." She said moving her hands to her hips.

"I think I'm missing something."

"Well the maid of honor gets first crack at the groomsmen."

"First crack at the…" She stopped when she caught what her cousin was getting at, "Oh no Lois, there is no way. That is NOT happening."

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that I'd be willing to bet that I know all of them, and if Clark asked who I think he did then I work with all of them too."

"So?"

"So don't you think sleeping with a member of the league might make things a little awkward." she said remembering how weird the whole meeting had been earlier.

"Okay, I see your point, so maybe not one of _them_, but I know for a fact that there will be plenty of hot, available men there." she said with a sly smile, "and in that dress you'll have your pick."

"Lois, I am not wearing this dress just so I can get laid at your wedding." Chloe told her bluntly.

"Oh yes you are," Lois said sternly, "and before you try arguing with me need I remind you that I'm the bride," she pointed towards herself, "so you can't say no to me. It's MY day."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin, "fine you win, I can't argue with the bride." she said shaking her head.

* * *

Chloe climbed the stairs to the talon apartment. After spending the whole afternoon with Lois and listening to her go on and on about the wedding preparations she was suddenly very relived that her cousin had moved to the Kent farm several weeks back.

At least now she would have the place to herself. She could practically hear the bath tub calling to her.

She entered her apartment and slammed the door closed behind her.

She barely made it to the kitchen before she heard a knock at her door.

When she opened the door she found Oliver standing there his hands resting on the opposite sides of the door frame.

He stared at her for a moment judging her response to his presence. But when he opened his mouth to speak she shocked him by grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling his lips to hers.

He stood there for a moment surprised by her reaction to him then started moving his lips against hers. He nudged her backwards into the apartment then kicked the door shut behind them.

He hadn't come for this. What he really wanted, was to talk to her. Tell her that something had changed for him that night but the minute she kissed him all logical thought went out the window.

He pulled his lips from hers and stared down at her his gaze was making her feel warm all over. It was a look fueled by desire.

She knew this was a bad idea she had just spent the last month trying to forget the man in front of her but the minute she saw him standing at her door she knew there was no chance of her denying him. She just prayed that come the morning she wouldn't be farther in then she already was.

Oliver Queen had gotten under her skin. He chased away any lingering feelings she had for Clark that first night, but she had already been stupid enough to replace them with feelings for him.

Feelings that were now consuming her.

She tore her eyes from his and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry." she said so quietly he barely heard her.

He raised his hand to her chin and lifted it so that he could look her in the eyes, "What for?" he asked confused.

"Earlier, at your apartment." she told him trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." he lowered his head and kissed her lightly but just for a moment before she deepened the kiss and just like the last time they were together she was quickly able to make him lose control. He was unable to keep himself from running his hands down her back until he reached the backs of her thighs then he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him desperate to be as close to him as possible, but it wasn't enough, she pulled her lips from him and rested her forehead on his, "Ollie, I need you." she told him as she tried to catch her breath.

Those words from her were too much for him. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers into her hair then pulled back giving him complete access to her neck.

She let out a low moan when she felt his soft lips and hot tongue on her. She could already feel her release building inside her. She had no idea how he managed to get this kind of reaction out of her.

He pulled his hand from her hair and ran it slowly downward until he reached the small of her back.

"Chloe, look at me," he said softly.

She lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes the look on his face made her body tense.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." he said hoping she understood what he was trying to tell her.

Hearing him say those words to _her _made her heart beat faster. She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him deep and slow, and moved her hand down to his waist making quick work of his belt and reaching her hand inside his pants and started slowly stroking him.

Oliver let out a low growl as her small hand worked him but after barely a minute he grabbed her hand in his, "You need to stop that." he said looking at her and finding an impish grin on her face. "Oh I see what you're doing."

Oliver let go of her hand and wrapped his back around her and carried her into her bedroom and tossed her on the bed forcing her to giggle.

They then proceeded to peel their clothes from each other and Oliver positioned himself above her and kept his eyes locked on hers and he slowly entered her and started gradually moving inside of her. He wanted to take his time experience every bit of her.

If she wasn't feeling what he was and this was the last time he could touch her like he was going to make the most of it.

Hours later the couple collapsed exhausted and Chloe fell into a sound sleep.

Oliver lay on his side his head propped up on one hand as he watched the blonde sleeping beside him.

She was everything he could ever want. Beautiful, smart, witty, and the sex was unbelievable, but it wasn't just about that he felt a connection to her a closeness that he had felt with no one else.

He knew now what he should have known all along.

He didn't belong with Lois Lane. He never had.

He belonged with Chloe Sullivan.

He just hoped she felt the same way about him, that it wasn't just sex for _her_. But if it was he would do everything in his power to bring her around to his way of thinking.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry this took so long. I have just been crazy busy.

I hope everyone liked it. I'm still really nervous about writing any kind of smut so hopefully it was okay.

BTW Anyone waiting for the next chapter of The Wager it'll be up by tomorrow. It's already written I just need to do a quick edit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so I wasn't going to post anymore of this story here mostly because I was worried that it was too adult but I started to feel bad about anyone reading it here missing the two final chapters.

So here is chapter 3 just bear in mind that it is VERY adult IMO and if you are not 18 you should't read it!

Everyone else enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe's eyes fluttered open as the glare of the morning sun hit her face. She groaned and silently chastised herself for not closing the curtains before her and Oliver had fallen asleep the night before, but then again by the time they had actually been ready to fall asleep she had been far too exhausted to even think about getting out of bed and walking the six feet to her bedroom window anyway.

She slowly turned her head to the right and saw the peacefully sleeping form of Oliver Queen still beside her. His perfectly chiseled features were completely relaxed.

She couldn't believe what course the day before had taken, If someone had told her twenty four hours ago that her and Oliver would end up like this now she would have shrugged them off and told them they were crazy. After all she had spent the last month trying to forget the night they spent together after Lois and Clark announced their engagement. But the minute she opened the door to find him there she couldn't resist him.

She felt her skin grow warm as images of the night before flooded her mind.

Oliver standing in the doorway of her apartment his hands on either side of the door frame. A look in his eyes that made her skin feel like it was on fire…

The last of her resolve to keep her distance from him disappearing as she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to her desperate to feel his lips against hers…

The feel of his calloused yet somehow still tender hands running down the length of her back until he was able to lift her by the backs of her thighs…

Her legs wrapping tightly around his hard lean body...

And more then anything else, the look in his deep brown eyes as he confessed that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her…

That had been the moment that she had finally felt secure enough to fully let herself go with him. He was being honest when he said it that had been obvious. Just knowing that he had been thinking about her as much as she had been thinking about him seemed to force away the fears she was having about taking a chance with him.

Chloe found herself unable to hold back the smile threatening to break out across her lips as she continued to watch him sleep and it suddenly occurred to her that she had never seen him look that way.

She was used to the hard core, mission driven, leader of the Justice League, Oliver, and more recently flirtatious and lust driven Oliver. But she had never had the opportunity to see him look so peaceful and content before, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. What she liked even more though was the fact that she had been the one to make him feel that way.

Her eyes drifted back to the exposed window and she wanted to get up and close the covering so she could go back to sleep and enjoy the warmth of him lying beside her in bed. She was torn though, if she woke him when she rose she didn't know if he would leave or not, and she really wanted him to stay, but then again eventually the brightness of the room was going to wake him anyway, so she slowly slid to the edge of the bed trying to cause as little movement as possible, but as sat up to get out of the bed she felt a strong arm wrap around her waste and pull her back down to the mattress. He pulled her body flush against his hard chest and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered his lips brushing gently against the shell of her ear and sending an instant reaction down her entire body

"I was just…" she pointed in the direction of the uncovered window.

"Ah," he said and she could swear she could hear the smile in his voice, "don't move," he said removing his arm from around her and shifting into a sitting position before standing and walking across the room to close the curtains for her.

She bit down on her lower lip as she watched him move. He really was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Once he had blocked out the daylight he made his way back to the bed but instead of laying back down where he had been he pulled the sheet back and covered her body with his.

Chloe opened her thighs, so he could comfortably position himself between them. He slid between them and she could feel his already hardening length brush against the inside of her leg.

"I'm glad you're still here," she said in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper her eyes locked on his.

"What did you think I was gonna do, slip out before you woke up?" he teased with a smirk. Then lowered his lips to her neck.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she remembered the morning after their first night together when she had snuck out without even waking him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled until he was looking her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry I did that to you."

"You'll make it up to me." Oliver said wiggling his eyebrows as he lifted his hand and began running a finger from just behind her ear all the way down until he reached the valley between her breasts.

"How am I gonna do that?" she asked shakily; her heart already starting to beat faster.

"Well for starters, you're going to let me have my way with you."

"Oh I am?"

"Oh yes you are."

"And then what?" she asked unable to keep her hips from bucking against his as he ran his calloused thumb over her already hard nipple.

"And then, you're gonna make sure I don't end up showering alone. Again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And how do you intend to make me…"

She stopped mid sentence as he lowered his lips to her other breast and began flicking the pink numb with his tongue.

Chloe felt her whole body tense as his mouth continued worshiping her and trailed down her body as he kissed, licked, and playfully nipped at her skin. When he reached her belly button he looked up at her and shot her a wicked smile before moving farther south.

She looked down as he positioned his head between her thighs, and she couldn't manage to suppress the sudden thrill she got from seeing him there.

Her legs began to tremble as his fingertips began to slowly knead her thighs just below her hips, and he began to press gentle kisses to the inside of each of her legs, first the right one then the left, as he slowly made his way up to the apex between them.

She let out a loud gasp when she felt his expert tongue part her intimate flesh and finally land on its mark. He started off slowly just gently flicking her clit. But when she let out a low deep moan at the sensations he was giving her he began sucking her bud into his warm mouth.

"Oh my God," she ground out through clenched teeth.

He moved ever so slightly lower as his tongue thrust into her already wet core. She shuddered uncontrollably and her hips bucked up against his face. She felt the vibrations of the small chuckle he let out in response and then the feel of his tongue as he started caressing her with long, deep, strokes.

He then moved back up to her already sensitive nub sucking it back into his mouth. She was so distracted by the way his tongue was caressing her that she didn't feel his hand move from her hip until she felt one of his long digits pushing slowly into her. She let out a loud gasp as she felt his finger curl inside of her and stroked just the right spot to send her over the edge, and she came around his finger.

She felt him pull out slightly and was expecting him to move up her and move on to the main event but she was shocked when another finger thrust into her. His pace quickened and she couldn't stop herself from moving against him. She began to ride his hand meeting him thrust for thrust. It only took moment of that for her lower stomach to tighten and then she was cuming again, even harder then she had the first time.

He pulled his fingers from her and sucked her clit into his mouth one last time then placing a gentle kiss to it.

She lay unable to speak for several minutes. The only sound in the room was her panting as she desperately tried to catch her breath, "Oh God." she said breathlessly.

Oliver slid up her body then rolled off of her. He lay beside her his head propped up on one hand. When she finally managed to catch her breath she turned her gaze to him, "You okay there Sidekick?" he asked his lips stretching into a wide grin as he teased her.

"Mm hmm." she answered still not quite able to form actual words. She didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to someone who just made you feel better then anyone else had even come close to doing. She had always been so apprehensive about letting anyone touch her the way Oliver just had, but now she was so glad that she had felt comfortable enough with him to let go of those inhibitions.

He leaned closer to her, so close his lips were just a whisper from hers. "You're not too worn out for more, are you? "He asked.

"Not even close" She answered lifting her head from the pillow and crushing her lips against his. She flipped over not breaking the kiss and placed one leg on each side of his hips.

He grinned against her lips, "glad to hear it." he pulled his lips from hers and kept his eyes locked on hers as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "You are so beautiful," he said his thumb tracing her tender and thoroughly kissed lips.

She rose slightly on her knees until she was positioned just above his firm cock then lowered herself onto him, letting him fill her completely. She sat on him not moving for several seconds. It surprised her that even after the night before, the way he stretched her was still painful, but in a way that felt incredible.

She slowly began to move her hips against his as she ran her hands up and down his hard, toned chest. She licked her lips then leaned down and placed several kisses to him then sat back up and started to move faster on him. His hands found the way to her hips and he lifted her each time she reached the peak of her thrusts so that only the tip of him was in her then pulled her back down on him filling her over and over.

Her eyes slid shut and she arched into him when she felt him start to rub small circles over her still sensitive clit. It didn't take long for her walls to clench around him and her release to overtake her. She threw her head back and screamed his name. He followed moments later, his hips bucking and his cock pulsating as he released himself deep inside her.

Chloe collapsed on top of him. She could hear his labored breaths and his heart pounding when she laid her head against his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was the one to do this to him.

"You okay there Ollie?" she asked repeating his words to her from earlier and letting out a small chuckle.

Oliver rolled their bodies so he was above her again then suddenly stood from the bed and scooped her up in his strong arms bridal style, "What do you think?" he asked.

She felt a small twinge of embarrassment when she realized she was still completely naked.

"Ollie!" she squealed lifting her hands in am attempt to cover herself.

"A little late for that, don't you think Sidekick?" He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. When he pulled back he smiled down at her wickedly.

"I guess it is" she said smiling and moving her hands from herself to around his neck, "so what exactly do you plan to do now?"

"I told you earlier. Shower."

He turned and made his way toward the bathroom, but right as they were about to make their way from her bedroom they heard someone knocking loudly on the front door.

"Hey Chloe, I know you're home I saw your car parked outside," Lois called out.

Chloe's eyes grew wide and she pointed down, Oliver lowered Chloe to the floor and she pointed toward the closet, "Hide!" she whispered

He looked at her his eyes wide and shook his head. "Why?" he asked his voice as low as hers.

"Do you really want Lois to know about this?" she asked pointing at herself and then him.

"I don't care if she knows Chloe." he said standing his ground.

"What about Clark do you care if he knows?"

"No I don't and I really don't understand why you seem to." he snapped.

"It's not that I care it's just…"

She stopped as Lois knocked again, "Chloe open up or I'm gonna use my key that you and I both know I kept so could check on you anytime I get worried."

"Just a minute Lois, I'll be right there." she yelled back.

Chloe turned back to him, "can we please talk about this after I get Lois out of here?" She pushed him toward the closet and forced him inside, "just wait right here," she said grabbing her robe off the hook inside the door, and then closed it leaving a shocked Oliver behind it.

She pulled on the robe and made quick work of tying the belt. She moved around the room and picked up the scattered clothing and tossing them under her bed before heading out to greet her cousin.

"Hey Lo." she said as brightly as she could when she opened the door.

"Hey coz, what took you so long?" she asked looking around the apartment.

"I was just sleeping in a little." She answered nervously wringing her hands in front of her.

"Chloe Sullivan sleeping in, I never thought I'd see the day." she teased as she eyed her cousin suspiciously.

"I was tired; all that dress shopping yesterday really did a number on me." She gave her cousin a weak smile.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a guy in here or something? "She asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and trying to look around Chloe and into her bedroom.

"Of course I don't." she answered quickly as she moved to block Lois's view as much as possible, silently praying that Oliver had done what she asked and stayed put.

"Well since you aren't doing anything, how would you feel about coming to help your favorite cousin with some more wedding stuff today?" Lois said as walked over to the fridge. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Actually Lois, I have some errands I have to run today but if you need me tomorrow or later this week I'll be available." she answered desperate to get her cousin out of the apartment.

"Riiiight," Lois said slowly, with an impish grin, "Then I'll just head out and let you get to it." she smiled and walked over to Chloe and gave her a quick hug before walking toward the door.

"Oh hey coz?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to at least run a brush through your hair before you head out. You kinda have this whole 'I spent the whole night screwing my brains out' look going on."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but didn't get the chance as Lois gave her a quick wave and walked out the door, leaving Chloe standing there her mouth hanging open.

Chloe made her way back toward the bedroom running her hands over her hair and realized that Lois was right she was a mess.

She sat on the edge of the bed, "You can come out now." she said just loud enough so he could hear her through the door.

The closet door swung open and Oliver walked out his peaceful and playful expression from earlier was replaced with a deep frown.

"So what the hell was that about?" Oliver demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe, you just made me hide in a closet like we're sixteen years old and your dad was about to catch us together." his voice was angry and his eyes were scanning the floor around him.

She stood up and knelt down to pull their clothes from under the bed. She pulled his things from the pile and held them out to him, "are these what you're looking for?" she asked softly.

He snatched them from her, "don't you have anything else to say?" he snapped.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, "you don't really seem like you'd be all that receptive to anything I have to say right now." she answered trying to keep her voice even.

"Man I must be really stupid," he bit out as he pulled on his pants.

"What are you talking about?" She ran her hands over her face. Her patience was really starting to run out.

"This whole thing," he said gesturing between the two of them, "was just you trying to get over the fact that Clark picked your cousin instead of you, and that's why you don't want either of them to know." he bit out.

"And maybe you're so desperate for the two of them to find out because you think that if Lois sees you with me she'll get so jealous that she realizes that you're the one she wants instead of Clark!"

"You're crazy!"

"Am I," she asked placing her hand firmly on her hips, "Because I don't think so, in fact I think I hit the nail on the head."

"I can't believe that after everything that has happened in the last twelve hours you still think that I want Lois."

"Oh please Oliver, I am well aware of your reputation, and I know what this really was."

"You're unbelievable Chloe; you know what the real problem is? You think that because Clark Kent was too fucking stupid to realize how amazing you are, that no one else ever will, and Lois showing up when she did just reminded you of that!"

Chloe tore her eyes from him. He was right and they both knew it. She looked up and saw him moving toward her.

"I see you."

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, "Ollie I…"

He cut her off pressing his lips firmly against hers and pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, "I see you," he repeated. He placed his hand on her chest. "You've just got to let me in."

He heart clenched and she couldn't stop herself from lifting her hand to his face and pulling his lips back down to hers and kissed him. Her lips moved slowly against his as his arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her until he was able to stand at full height, and she melted into him as he walked them back to her bed and sat her down on the edge of her bed then leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

He sat down beside her and pulled her hand into his. Chloe sat for a moment her eyes locked on their intertwined fingers then looked up at him a smiled softly.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! One more part to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Getting Over Your Past

Author: brittany34

Summary: On the night Lois and Clark announce their engagement Chloe and Oliver find comfort in each other, but where do they go from there?

Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, Dinah Lance

Rating: Very M

Genre: Smut/Romance

Words: 4,913

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: This chapter like the others is ADULT so be prepared

A/N I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story and I'm really sorry, honestly the two final chapters to this story have been sitting on my computer nearly complete for a really long time but something always seemed off about them to me, so I fought posting them, but it felt wrong to leave the story where I did, so I finally figured what the hell.

Just so you know I ended up rehashing a little of the last chapter from Oliver's perspective to give a little reminder as to where the story left off last time, I hope y'all enjoy the update, one more chapter after this one and it's already finished so the wait shouldn't be too long.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

Oliver stared ahead at the now closed closet door and listened to Chloe hurry across the apartment to greet her cousin. He took a moment to collect himself then leaned in closer to the door to try and hear what he could of the conversation between the two women.

Lois was trying to pry out of Chloe if she had a man with her and Chloe denied the claim as if it was completely preposterous.

Oliver fought the urge to open the door in front of him; he really didn't see any reason for them to keep whatever was happening between them in the closet… so to speak. He lifted his hand to open the door then quickly pulled back. There was a reason Chloe didn't want the world to know about the two of them yet, and he at least owed her a chance to explain her reasoning. He leaned back in listening for the conversation to end, hoping that it wouldn't take much longer. He was too old to be hiding naked as the day he was born in a woman's closet.

A few minutes passed and he listened as Chloe made an excuse to not to go with Lois for the day, and showed her cousin out.

Oliver held his breath as he listened to her make her way back into the bedroom. The door swung open and Chloe looked up at him sheepishly. He waited several seconds for her to explain her sudden need to shove him out of sight, but when she didn't say anything he couldn't hold back his annoyance at her any longer.

"So what the hell was that about?" He demanded trying to ignore the sudden bout of insecurity hitting him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to but in that moment it occurred to him that maybe the night before hadn't changed anything maybe it was just what it had started out as that first night… a way for her to suppress her feelings of hurt over the man she really wanted marrying her cousin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe, you just made me hide in a closet like we're sixteen years old and your dad was about to catch us together." He scanned the floor around him as he searched for the clothes she had so vigorously ripped from his the body the night before.

She stood from the bed and knelt down, his eyes drifted to her as she pulled them from the pile of clothes under the edge of the bed. She held his clothes out to him, "are these what you're looking for?" she asked softly.

He snatched them from her, "don't you have anything else to say?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, "you don't really seem like you'd be all that receptive to anything I have to say right now."

"Man I must be really stupid," he bit out as he pulled on his pants.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she ran her hands over her face.

"This whole thing," he said gesturing between the two of them, "was just you trying to get over the fact that Clark picked your cousin instead of you, and that's why you don't want either of them to know." he bit out.

Oliver resisted the urge to take his words back when he saw the hurt they caused pass over her delicate features, but the look was quickly replaced with one of controlled rage.

"And maybe you're so desperate for the two of them to find out because you think that if Lois sees you with me she'll get so jealous that she realizes that you're the one she wants instead of Clark!"

"You're crazy!"

"Am I," she asked placing her hand firmly on her hips, "Because I don't think so, in fact I think I hit the nail on the head."

"I can't believe that after everything that has happened in the last twelve hours you still think that I want Lois."

"Oh please Oliver, I am well aware of your reputation, and I know what _this _really was."

"You're unbelievable Chloe; you know what the real problem is? You think that because Clark Kent was too fucking stupid to realize how amazing you are, that no one else ever will, and Lois showing up when she did just reminded you of that!"

Chloe tore her eyes from him, and he knew she realized what he was telling her was true.

She needed reassurance.

She needed him to show her that any lingering feelings he harbored for Lois before that first night together were long gone; that the only woman he wanted now, was her.

He closed the distance between them leaving only inches of space, "I see you." It was too soon for confessions of true love and undying devotion, neither of them were at that point yet, but he felt something for her. Something he hadn't felt before and he was desperate to get the chance to explore those feelings.

A single tear fall down her cheek, "Ollie I…"

He cut her off pressing his lips firmly against hers and pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, "I see you," he repeated. He placed his hand on her chest. "You've just got to let me in."

Oliver held his breath and waited for a response, any response. He only had to wait a few seconds before Chloe lifted her hand to the side of his face and pulled his lips down against hers. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and lifted her against him as he stood to full height.

Letting her feet dangle beneath her, he kept her firmly against him and walked them back toward her bed. Oliver placed her on the edge of the bed and dropped down pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

Oliver sat down beside her and pulled her hand into his. Chloe sat for a moment her eyes locked on their joined hands and when he intertwined his fingers with hers she looked up her gaze locked on his and smiled softly at him.

He returned the smile, then lifted their hands to his mouth and brushed his lips over her knuckles, "this doesn't have to be something we worry about today, if you don't want to tell people yet, then that's fine." he relented. He didn't like it, but if she wasn't ready he knew it would be wrong to push her.

"Ollie, it's not what you're thinking, it's not that I don't want to tell people it's just that… if we put whatever is happening between us out there for everyone to know, there could be a major fall out if it doesn't work," his body tensed at the mere mention that this whole thing between them could fall apart, "don't get me wrong," she quickly added, "I really hope it does, but if it doesn't what will happen with the team?"

"What does the team have to do with _us_, Chloe?"

"You really have to ask?"

Oliver started at her blankly, he had no doubt there would be some time of adjustment for the team as they got used to the idea of their leader and Watchtower being together, but that shouldn't matter.

What mattered was how they felt about one another, and everyone else would just have to deal, and if what he hoped wouldn't happen did and they didn't work out; then they would just have to do their best to return to the relationship they had before.

"Oliver," she started softly, "how do you think they'll react if they find out and then we end this, it would be awkward for everyone."

"Maybe for a short time, but if we can get through it then they can too."

"Oliver, this is our decision to make and if it things get uncomfortable, then we should be the only ones who have to deal with any possible fall out, it wouldn't be fair for the rest of the team if they had to suffer through it too."

"All right, I see your point," he admitted halfheartedly, "but how long before they end up finding out on their own."

"We'll just need to be discrete."

"More discrete then hiding me in a closet again, I hope?"

Chloe chuckled lightly, "okay I'll admit that may not have been my finest moment…"

"You think?"

"I panicked; she wasn't supposed to show up like that."

"Well you just better be prepared to start thinking quicker on your feet, Sidekick, because I plan on spending a lot more time with you from here on out, and that means there will be plenty of opportunities for our friends to find us together."

"Oh really?" She asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yes." he answered simply, he stood from the bed and stared back down at her, "now I believe you still owe me a shower."

"I wasn't aware that it was a mandatory thing."

"Well it is."

Their two hands still intertwined and he pulled her up and led her into the bathroom.

Oliver reached over, turned on the water and stuck his hand under the stream as he used his other hand to turn the dials and adjust the temperature. Once he got it to the perfect setting he turned back to her and smiled. He reached for the thin strip of silk holding the sides of the robe in place over the front of her body. He tugged gently, the belt fell loose immediately, and her robe fell open revealing several inches of bare skin straight up the middle of her body.

He ran a single finger from her neck down her body until he reached her belly button, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," she tried to keep her voice steady as her body began to tremble under his touch.

Oliver ducked his head until their eyes were level and he smiled again as his finger continued it's intended course. He stopped for a moment when he reached the wet warmth of her lips and groaned at the way his already hardened cock twitched when she started to moan in pleasure.

He needed her, wanted to fill her and lose himself as he came deep inside her. But that would come later; first he needed to make her scream for him, like she had done not even an hour before. He pulled his finger from her heat and licked away the remnants of her wetness, moaning deeply at the taste of her on his tongue.

Oliver fell to his knees and parted the sides of the robe farther placing several butterfly kisses to her lower abdomen. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him as she fought to keep her eyes open and focused on him. He looked back down and began to kiss lower, and just before he reached her core he looked back up at her, "I need to taste you again." He ran his finger tips up her calves, past the back of her knees and over the thighs until he reached her ass gripping it firmly he pulled her intimate lips right up to his mouth. His tongue began to lap at her juices he felt her body start to go limp and she let out a guttural moan followed by his name over and over.

* * *

_**3 Months Later**_

Chloe stared down at the monitor, her eyes sparkling with delight. She continued to watch as the new program broke through the final firewall and the information she had been trying to hack into for the last week appeared on the screen. Her fingers flew over the keys as she tried to sift to the sudden influx of new information.

"I know that look." Oliver said suddenly standing directly behind her. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, "so what did you find?"

"Um… nothing specific yet, I just finally got to all the information, but give me a few hours and I should be able to sift through everything," she continued to work over the keyboard, "I think Bruce may be my new favorite person."

"Oh really?"

"Are you kidding, his tech guy is unbelievable, this program he sent over cracked through something I've been trying to get through for the last week… in just an hour."

"Well lets not tell Bruce about his new status, all right?"

"Sure," Chloe said slowly, "you gotta admit though, it's really impressive." she added pointing to the computer screen.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear how much you appreciate his… technology."

Chloe spun around in the chair her eyes wide as she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, "yes well I don't know many women who wouldn't, I mean like I said… _impressive."_

"See you think you're being cute but really what you are is…"

"Absolutely adorable," she offered with a bright grin.

He smiled back at her and swooped down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

A moment later the sound of the elevator moving grabbed their attention.

"To be continued," Chloe said pulling him back down for another quick kiss and then turning the chair back around.

When the doors opened the other members of the league stepped off one by one. Within seconds Bart zoomed up beside her. "Licious, I come bearing gifts," he placed a large cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin in front of her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Bart, you spoil me."

"Just imagine how much I'd spoil you if you'd let me take you away from all this," he slid his arm around her shoulders as Chloe laughed at his antics, "I mean it beautiful. Just think about it you… me… and a private little spot on a beach in Mexico." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Chloe to laugh even harder.

She shook her head at him and pulled his arm away from her body, "I'm don't think so Bart."

"I'll wear you down one day."

"Yeah I really don't see that happening," Victor said as he walked up beside the desk and gently pushed Bart toward the middle of the living room. "So is the new program all Wayne said it would be."

"Oh my God Vic, it's incredible, even a tech snob like you would be _impressed_" she made sure to say the last word slightly louder and bit back a chuckle when Oliver looked at her and glared, "you've gotta check it out." She told Victor then turned back to the computer and showed him all the info she had found.

"Wow, Wayne's tech guy must be awesome if he came up with something like this."

"I know," she smirked, her fingers flying over the keyboard as returned to her research.

An hour later the rest of the team sat in the living room going over several pages that Chloe had printed out from the decrypted hard drive

Chloe stared across the penthouse, her jaw firmly clenched as she watched Canary flirt with Oliver for the umpteenth time. The files she had been decrypting on his laptop while they waited for the rest of the team to arrive had long since been forgotten.

A month ago when Dinah had returned from a long term solo mission she had been working on, she had been delighted to learn that Lois Lane was finally no longer an option for Oliver Queen. As early as her first team meeting back she had begun to make her intentions toward him known, whether it be by verbal flirtation or physical proximity.

This moment was the perfect example… Dinah was pressed to Oliver's side as she looked down at the papers he was studying.

Chloe clenched her hands into fists on the desktop as Dinah leaned down giving Oliver a better look down her ridiculously low cut top.

"You okay georgeous?" Bart asked suddenly standing in front of her, "you look kinda tense." he pointed toward her clenched fists.

"I'm fine," she said forcing a tight smile at the younger man, "I'm just gonna get a refill," she picked up her coffee cup, and quickly left the room before her anger could get the better of her.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and slammed her mug on the counter top in front of the coffee pot. She placed her hands on either side and took several deep breaths. She wasn't quite sure how else to handle the sudden urge to cause Canary bodily harm. Chloe wasn't jealous by nature, at least not to this extreme. After everything she had been through with Clark she had gotten very good at chasing away the green eyed monster, but all her normal methods of coping were falling short today.

She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her back against him, "You know if you would just give in, we could tell everyone and you wouldn't have to worry about Dinah." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh so I have something to worry about then?" she asked turning to face him her eyebrows raised and her voice hard.

"Not at all," he told her without hesitation, "but you seem to think you do."

"I do not."

"Chloe."

"Okay maybe it bothers me a little, but I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Hey you guys planning on coming back in here to join us… I think I found something?" Victor called out to them from the living room.

"We'll continue this conversation after everyone else leaves," he lowered his head and placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

He turned and left the kitchen and Chloe filled her mug and walked back into the meeting doing her best to plaster on her best poker face.

An hour later the team members all began to head out.

"You need a lift home gorgeous?" Bart asked hopefully.

"No thanks, Bart I drove here." she told him as she continued to pack her bag.

"All right."

When the elevator door closed Oliver quickly rounded the desk and stilled her hand with his, "they're gone you can stop now."

The moment he touched her Chloe dropped the file she was holding and turned their bodies so he was backed up against his desk, and crushed her lips against his trying to rid herself of the anger she had been feeling throughout the entire meeting.

When she finally pulled back they were both breathing erratically. Chloe looked down at his chest as she lowered her hands to the hem of his black t shirt and began to run her fingertips under it and up his chest.

"Wow, if this is how you react when you see another woman flirt with me I should start taking you on my morning coffee runs, the women at the coffee house down the street really like to lay it on thick."

Chloe stopped moving her hand immediately and when she realized her fingers had reached one of his nipples she pinched it hard. "That's not funny." She looked up at him her eyes narrowed, "I don't like feeling this way, every time she's near you I just want to…"

Oliver brought a bent finger to her chin, "I don't want Canary… I only want you." He lowered his lips back down to hers.

She knew it was the truth, actually she had known it all along but hearing him actually say the words was like opening a flood gate to her want and need for him. She turned their bodies again and pushed him down into the desk chair.

The look in his eyes as she lowered herself in front of him sent a sudden thrill through her. She loved that she was the one who got to touch him. Her and no one else.

Chloe made quick work of his belt, button and zipper and swiftly. She moved her hand inside his pants and began to caress him with slow, firm strokes.

She kept her eyes locked on him watching the way her touch affected him. His eyes closed tight and short labored breaths escaping from his gorgeous mouth.

Chloe rose up and ran her other hand over Oliver's chest until she reached the back of his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

She slowly slid back down tearing her lips from his as she did and this time trailed her fingertips down the sides of his body bringing them to rest on the waist of his jeans. She tugged lightly and Oliver got the hint. He raised his hips slightly and she lowered his pants over his hips and down to his knees.

He let out an involuntary groan and hissed through his teeth as Chloe gently grazed her fingertips over the tip of him then firmly palmed his length. She gave him several attentive squeezes then lowered his lips to him, but just as she was about to take him in the elevator gate was yanked open and Chloe quickly fell back hiding under his desk and tugging the chair toward her to hide Oliver's current state of dress from the visitor.

He let out a startled gasp but swiftly covered his reaction by clearing his throat.

"Clark?" He shuffled nervously in his chair and Chloe pulled her knees up to her chest resting her forehead against her knees while she silently prayed that Clark wouldn't get suspicious of Oliver's reaction to his arrival and x-ray everything around him to make sure there was no trouble, and in doing so discover what he had interrupted.

"What can I do for you?"

"Lois sent me, she thought Chloe might be here and wanted me to check and get her back to Smallville ASAP… something about Chloe needing to help her with the cake testing."

Chloe groaned inwardly, in her overreaction to Dinah she had completely forgotten about promising to help Lois with the final preparations for the wedding.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his attempt at feigning innocence and made a mental note to tell him that he really needed to work on his poker face.

"I um… I haven't seen her… um since…"

Chloe clenched her teeth and reached out yanking several hairs from his leg and causing him to let out a startled yelp before his body went tense.

"Right Chloe." She couldn't help but tense and the hardened tone to his voice, "I swear she was just here a minute ago, I wonder where she went." Her mind began to race. Clark needed to get out of there now. It was then that she realized the best way to deal with the situation. Chloe lowered her knees and began to inch herself closer to Oliver. She placed several light kisses to his thighs, and looked up to see his hand tightly grip the edge of the desk.

"Oliver, are you okay," Clark asked completely clueless to what was happening right in front of him, "you seem a little off."

"I'm fine Clark; I'm just a little…"

Chloe continued to trail kisses up his leg getting dangerously close to his arousal.

"Distracted." he said finally.

"Right." Clark said slowly, "so have you seen Chloe?"

"She left right after the rest of the team… mentioned something about being desperately in need of caffeine, so I'd check the nearest place to get coffee."

"Okay thanks." Chloe listened to his retreating footstep which stopped abruptly, "Oliver are you sure you're okay you really do seem tense. Do you need my help with anything?"

Chloe pulled back and bit her lip hard desperate to try and keep from laughing loudly.

"I'm good Clark, I'll talk to you later, bye!'

"Okay, bye."

A moment later Chloe heard the elevator descending and Oliver pushed back the chair.

Oliver reached down and pulled her from under the desk by her upper arms until she was knelt directly in front of him, "so Ollie do you need Clark with the situation making you so tense."

"That's not funny. "He told her firmly. "What was that?" he asked his eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

"Well I just figured with how crappy you were handling the situation, it wouldn't hurt to try another attempt to get you to focus on getting him out of here… I mean really Ollie, you moonlight as a superhero you should really be better at playing it cool, and I gotta ask how does that poker face of yours work at the gaming tables, I gotta imagine you lose a lot of money, because really…" she lowered her voice to a deep yet poor mimic of his, "Chloe? I um… I haven't seen her… um since…, I mean really Oliver I expected better from you." she teased.

"Maybe next time I'll just hide you in the nearest closet."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's very funny, but if you noticed, it worked, Clark _is_ gone."

"And if it hadn't? I really don't think your best friend, you know the one who could melt my face off in about two seconds flat finding out about our relationship like this," he gestured to her current position in front of him and his lowered pants, "is the best idea."

She waved him off lightly, "oh don't worry about that. He would never 'melt your face off'. Lois would kill him for ruining the wedding photos."

Oliver bit his lower lip in amusement, "either way I'd rather he didn't find out you're my girlfriend like this."

Chloe started at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"You've never called me your girlfriend before."

Oliver finally released his grip on her and leaned back in his chair nervously, "oh well I just thought…I mean we've been doing this thing for months now so I figured…"

Chloe grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, "I liked it."

"yeah?"

"Yeah." she kissed him lightly. "Now I believe we were in the middle of something." She kept her eyes locked on him as she lowered her lips to him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Getting Over Your Past

Author: brittany34

Summary: On the night Lois and Clark announce their engagement Chloe and Oliver find comfort in each other, but where do they go from there?

Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lois Lane, Clark Kent

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Smut/Romance

Words: 5,450

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Conclusion**

Chloe stood behind her cousin as she sat at in the small vanity chair in the bridal dressing room. She began pulling out the pins holding Lois's veil in place one by one. "Congratulations Lo," Chloe said smiling brightly at her older cousin's reflection in the large circular mirror in front of them.

"Thanks Chlo," she said returning the smile, "can you believe that I actually married Clark Kent? I mean really, when I first met him I never would have guessed."

"I don't think anyone would have," Chloe admitted with a small chuckle, "but hey, now is what's really important, and _now_ everyoneknows that the two of you are meant for each other," She said honestly.

It still shocked her that her cousin and her alien best friend had just gotten married and she felt no sadness or pain over it. Six months ago when she heard Lois and Clark announce their engagement to a room full of their nearest and dearest it had felt like she had been punched in the gut, but later that night everything changed.

She had done something very Anti-Chloe Sullivan like and gotten drunk before spending the night with someone, but not just any someone. She had spent the night with Oliver, the only person at the party who was as equally devastated by the couple's announcement as she was.

One night with him had shifted something in her. Made her realize that the feelings that she thought she still harbored for Clark Kent weren't really there anymore. That what she was truly envious of was the fact that Lois and Clark had somehow managed to find their happily ever after. It was something she had begun to think wasn't possible with the lives they all led, but the two of them had somehow managed to accomplish it.

The first month after her night with Oliver had been horrible. It had been full of misunderstanding and insecurity, surprisingly not just on her part. They had managed to get past all that though and had been together for five months now, not that anyone else knew about their relationship.

She had decided that it was best not to tell anyone until they were sure that it was going to work out between them, and Oliver had reluctantly agreed. The last thing either of them wanted was to have things end badly between them and have it affect, not just them, but the rest of the league as well.

Truth be told, as much as she hated not being able to have a public relationship with him yet, the secrecy of it all was kinda hot, and she had sneaking suspicion he felt the same way which was why he hadn't pushed her too hard to tell anyone about them yet.

The only thing causing her guilt was keeping the truth from Lois, it felt like she was breaking what her cousin called the Chlo-Lo code, a silly pact they had made when she was about eleven and Lois was thirteen, which clearly stated that they must tell each other all about the boys they liked. While most people wouldn't hold someone to an agreement they had made when they were that age she knew that Lois did. Especially considering the amount of over sharing Lois had been giving her recently about her and Clark's relationship.

Unfortunately even if she wanted to confide in Lois at this point there were still too many things she was unsure of. The biggest thing being what exactly she and Oliver were to one another.

Not that long ago he had called her his girlfriend, but aside from the nearly constant sex there was no evidence to support that claim. So she was left with a constant uncertainty about what their relationship really was.

Were they dating?

Dating implied actually going out together once in awhile and considering the secrecy of their relationship that really wasn't an option, honestly most of their time together consisted of dinner at his place, followed by watching a movie on his couch that they almost never made it all the way through before ripping each others clothes off.

Were they simply friends who happened to have mind blowing, toe curling, and the most incredibly intense sex of her life?

No. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that her feelings for him were way beyond that, and given his recent revelation about her being his girlfriend, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, and the way it felt whenever they were together she knew he felt the same.

Knowing that they felt the same way though didn't answer the questions of their relationship status. She knew they would have to figure it out eventually, but right now it was just the two of them, and for her that was enough.

For Now.

"Chloe?" Lois said practically shouting.

"What?" Chloe asked slightly dazed as her cousin pulled her from her thoughts.

"Where did you go, I called your name five times and you just kept staring into space."

"Sorry Lo," she replied as she returned to pulling the pins from her cousin's hair, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Right," Lois said slowly as she eyed her suspiciously.

"It really was a beautiful ceremony," Chloe stated trying to change the subject and silently praying that Lois would let her. Lois's eyes narrow as she gave her a kind of knowing look that Chloe couldn't quite figure out. "Even more so when you take into account the fact that we had to find a way to pull the whole thing together in less then six months," she teased lightly knowing how the rushed planning had been a constant source of Lois's frustration lately and that mentioning it was most likely the best way to secure a change of topic.

"Yeah well the time crunch was not my fault," she grumbled with a huff, "if Clark would have been willing to use his status as the son of a senator maybe we would have been able to get the hall on a date a little farther out, but no, he said it went against his 'sense of right and wrong' to use his mother's political standing for personal gain, so we had to settle for the date that a couple had canceled on or wait another nine months."

"Oh come on Lo, you know you love that strict moral compass of his." Chloe teased, grateful that her plan had seemed to work.

"I admit to nothing." Lois said stubbornly.

"You don't have to, the fact that you would rather rush your wedding plans rather then wait nine extra months to marry him speaks volumes." she said with a smile.

"It would have been the wrong season; none of the colors would have fit."

Chloe looked at her pointedly.

"Okay fine I admit it," she relented with a bright smile.

"Good girl," Chloe said as she pulled the final pin from her cousin's hair, She reached over Lois's shoulder and picked up a brush and began running it through her hair, "there you go, all done." she said when she finally managed to finish She walked across the dressing room and laid the veil over the arm of one of the two couches as Lois examined her reflection in the mirror.

"You are the best Maid of Honor ever cuz and I promise when you finally bite the bullet I'll return the favor."

Chloe looked over and smiled at her cousin in response.

"Now what are we gonna do about you?" Lois asked turning in her chair and eying her cousin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I told you there was a reason why you had to wear that dress." she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe glanced down at the red floor length halter dress with a slit up to the top of her thigh and groaned loudly, "Lois I wore this because you pulled the whole 'I'm the bride so I get whatever I want' card. Any other plans you have for me this evening are the furthest thing from my mind." She cringed as the lie fell from her mouth. The truth was she had every intention of hooking up after the wedding, but it had nothing to do with the dress or with any of the random men that would be at the reception.

No her plans involved one tall, blond, green leather wearing hero. Nobody else held any interest to her anymore.

Chloe couldn't help but blush at the thought of Oliver, pulling the dress from her body as he pushed her against the wall of the clock tower then lifted her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his… but the sudden knowing look on her cousins face pulled her from her fevered thoughts, "What?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Nothing." Lois answered with a smirk as she took one last glimpse at her perfect reflection.

Chloe tried to fight the sudden urge of insecurity that hit her. While things with her and Oliver were great. There were still times that she looked at her cousin and briefly wondered how he went from being with someone like her cousin to being with someone like her.

Lois was a leggy gorgeous brunette that almost every man she met seemed to fall over himself to even talk to.

She had asked him one night while they stood in his kitchen making dinner if her thought her legs were too short. This was after a day of trying on dress after dress for the wedding including the one she now wore. It was the fact that they had to hem the skirt over four inches that had spurred her insecurity. His response had been laughter.

As she watched him laughed she narrowed her eyes at him which made him stop abruptly and attempted to cover his outburst with an exaggerated cough. When that didn't work for him, he'd walked over to her lifted her from the ground until she had to wrap her limbs around him to hang on. As soon as she locked her ankles behind his back he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "They seem like the perfect length to me," she bit down on her lower lip as she tried to hold back the smile threatening to cross her lips, of course she had failed.

Just like she did now.

"Chloe?" Lois yelled.

"What?" she answered startled.

"I lost you again, are you sure you're alright?"

"What… no… yeah I'm fine. It's nothing, Lo." she pushed the images away, "are you ready to go meet Clark so the two of you can head out there and make your grand entrance?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah let's go." Lois answered standing from her chair and locking her arm with her cousin's as they exited the dressing room.

* * *

Oliver could have sworn he had been here before. He held a champagne glass tightly in his right hand as he leaned against the bar. His eyes stayed locked on the couple across the room dancing, way too closely in his opinion, on the small dance floor in the center of the room.

Yes, this was definitely suffering from a case of déjà vu. This was eerily similar to the first night he had spent with Chloe Sullivan only this time it wasn't Lois Lane and Clark Kent that were making his blood boil, no this time it was Chloe herself making him want to cross the room and punch his newest part time team member in the face. He tightened his grip on his glass when he saw the dark haired man's hand slide lower down her exposed lower back.

Oliver silently cursed Lois for picking out _that_ dress. Seriously didn't most brides make the women in their wedding party wear horrible dresses that made them look like giant cupcakes? The brides from plenty of other weddings he had been to had, but this dress… this dress made it so all the single and several not so single men in the had their eyes glued to _his _girlfriend. He was still seriously considering stalking across the room and covering her exposed flesh with his jacket. Unfortunately they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship so there was nothing he could do about it but sit back and deal. They were definitely readdressing this whole deal they had about keeping their relationship under wraps.

"Stupid, giant rodent," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong, Queen?" a knowing voice said beside him.

He glanced toward her for a moment before turning his attention back toward Chloe and her companion, "Lois, aren't you supposed to be out mingling with your guests?"

"I am, _you're_ a guest."

"No, I'm the best man," he stated, "not the same thing."

"True, but you _are_ my friend and you look… bothered. Is everything ok?"

"Great," he lifted the glass to his lips and downed the remainder.

"Why don't you just go cut in?" she asked.

He finally pulled his eyes away from them and turned to look into the smug face of Lois Lane. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.

"And please don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." She continued her smile growing bigger.

"How long have you known?" he asked realizing there was no point in denying it now.

"Since the morning I came to see my baby cousin and she hid you in her closet." she said with a chuckle.

"How did you…"

"Not many people drive a car like yours Queen, and seeing as you parked it right out in front of the Talon, it was easy to figure out."

"So you've known all this time and you didn't say anything? Why?"

"Truth?"

"Of course."

"I've had a stressful few months, planning the wedding and all, and the two of you trying to be all stealthy about what was happening between you was… entertaining, to say the least."

"So glad we managed to amuse," He motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink then turned back to Lois. "Wait a minute… all the sudden appearances you made at my apartment when she was there…?"

"Like I said entertaining."

"Great," he stared at her for a moment when something occurred to him, "What about Clark? Does he know too?"

"Oh yeah, I told him right away." she answered waving off his concerns, "and let me tell you he hasn't even been able to look Chloe in the eye since the day I sent him to your place and you hid my cousin under your desk."

Oliver groaned loudly, "and yet somehow I'm still alive."

"Well yeah… I'll be honest it took some work but I did manage to convince him not to melt your face off with his heat vision."

Oliver pointed at her his mouth hanging open, "see that's what I told her was going to happen."

"Don't worry I managed to convince him otherwise when I threatened to find a huge piece of meteor rock if he did anything to ruin my wedding pictures."

He looked up at her and then glanced back at Chloe, "okay the two of you really are too much alike. It's kind of creepy."

Lois raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well she told me that that would be the one thing to save me if Clark found out."

"Yes well Chloe's a smart girl… I hope you aren't too annoyed with my… antics?"

"Well since you saved my gorgeous face, I suppose I can forgive you… Chloe on the other hand…"

"You just let me handle my cousin, she has a certain broken pact to answer for… don't ask, I'm not telling…and hey if it makes you feel any better, you may have saved countless lives, I mean as crazy Bridezilla as I went can you imagine how bad it would have been if I hadn't had yours and Chloe's little game to amuse me."

"It's not a game," he said firmly.

"I know," she looked away from him and toward Chloe and her partner, "so what exactly are you waiting for," she pushed herself away from the bar and made her way back to her new husband.

Oliver placed his now empty glass down on the bar and headed across the room to the dance floor.

He reached the couple and tapped the man on the shoulder, "can I cut in?" the words he used made it seem like he was asking but his tone told a different story. "I'd like my chance to dance with the lovely maid of honor."

Chloe looked up at him her eyebrows raised as small smile formed on her lips.

"Get your own sidekick Queen," Bruce said with a smirk.

"I have one and I notice that your hand is currently residing a little too closely to her ass." he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Can you really blame?" Bruce said still smirking as he stayed right where he was, not making any indication that he planned to move aside for Oliver.

"Wayne get your hands of my… Watchtower." Oliver held his arms planted firmly to his sides, his hands clenched into tight fists. The urge to hit the other man was nearly boiling over.

Bruce moved his hands from Chloe and took a step back, "You know you should be careful Oliver, anyone who heard you talk like that might think you had some kind of interest in our girl here." he turned to Chloe and lifted her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, "Chloe, always a pleasure." He said just before he turned and walked away leaving the pair standing on the dance floor.

Oliver moved toward her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

"What was that all about?" she teased.

"What?" he said feigning innocence.

"You know Ollie, if I didn't know how big your ego was I might think you were jealous."

"And if I was?" he challenged.

She lifted her hand to his cheek tenderly, "I'd tell you that you have absolutely no reason to be."

"Good."

His gaze fell to her lips, and she pulled her hand away suddenly seeming to remember that they weren't alone as her eyes glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

"You might want to keep that particular emotion in check though, or people might start to suspect."

"So what if they do?" he said pulling her closer, "I thought we agreed we were only keeping our relationship under wraps until we were both sure where it was going."

"That's true, but…"

"But nothing, I don't want to hide it anymore." he admitted softly.

"Neither do I." she said her eyes locked on his as she smiled, "but I'm not so sure Lois and Clark's wedding reception is the right place for our coming out party."

"Hmm…" he said pretending to consider what she had said, "I see your point. It is their day after all."

"I thought you might see it that way." A sly smile crossed across her face, "if it helps at all we can leave early."

"Oh yeah," he said taking an appreciative glance at small strip of flesh exposed down the front of her chest, "that does help. A lot,"

"I thought it might."

He leaned closer to her whispering in her ear. "There is something I've been dying to ask you all day though, and I don't think it can wait until later," He watched small goose bumps break out across her arm.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled at the reaction she was already having to him "this dress?"

"What about it?" she asked pulling back and looking at him in the eyes.

"This is not your average bridesmaid dress." he said with a smirk.

"You're very observant."

"So you wanna tell me why Lois picked _this _dress? I was under the impression that women in the wedding party weren't supposed to outshine the bride."

Chloe blushed brightly at his words but didn't respond.

"So do I get an explanation of not?"

"Yes well Lois isn't your average bride."

"I can see that, that still isn't an explanation though."

"Fine, Lois thought if I wore this dress I might receive some… _attention _from the men here."

"_Attention_ huh?"

"Yeah."

"And what kind of attention was she referring to?" he asked his fingertips gently kneading the exposed flesh at her lower back.

Chloe's breath hitched, "I don't think I need to explain that to _you, _of all people." she told him softly.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

"Oliver where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When they finally made it from the room he pulled into the bridal dressing room, "Oliver we can't be in here."

"I disagree," he said closing the door behind them. He leaned back against the closed door and stared at her his eyes moving up and down the length of her body. "Now, I believe you said something about that dress earning you some… how did you put it… _attention_."

"Oliver Queen, Don't. You. Dare."

"What?" he asked feigning innocence.

"This is my cousin's wedding reception, and this is her dressing room… she could come in here any minute."

"Well then I'm sure she'll be happy to see that the dress did its job."

"Oliver."

He moved slowly towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Chloe stilled under his kiss but only for a moment before her lips started to move against his. She moaned against him and gripped desperately at the lapels of his jacket.

Oliver pulled her as close as possible, and her body melted into his as he ran his fingers over her exposed back and down to her ass. He whipped them around and pushed her back until she was pressed against the door of the small dressing room.

The length of his body was pressed against hers and he let out an involuntary groan when he felt Chloe's leg rise up and rest against his hip. He pulled a hand from her backside and slowly ran his hand up the skin revealed by the slit up the side. Oliver pushed the parted pieces of fabric farther up her leg.

Chloe moaned against his lips, "God Ollie."

He moved his hand around her outer thigh until his hand rested on the back, and then farther still until his fingertips grazed the edge of her panties. He swiftly pushed them aside and slid a finger inside her.

She gasped and Oliver felt the final bit of resolve leave her body as her small hands reached down and made quick work of his belt, button and zipper. She reached inside and began to stroke his firmly. Chloe quickly pushed his pants and boxers down to mid thigh then lifted her other leg to lower them down to his knees.

Oliver pulled his hand from her heat and moved it around to her back lifting her slightly and pinning her harder against the door. His hands made quick work of tugging her underwear from her body not caring that he had to rip them from her small form to do so, and when he pushed inside her he did his best to muffle the sound of her whimper by pressing his lips firmly against hers.

He pulled back and ran a hand tenderly over her cheek as he slowly began to move inside her. Her legs tightened around him. The heels of her shoes dug into his lower back and calf. It should have hurt, especially since with every thrust he made they dug in deeper into his skin, but it didn't, he couldn't feel anything but her. Chloe Sullivan… the woman he never saw coming, the woman who healed what he thought was forever broken inside of him, the woman he… it was like everything suddenly made complete sense.

He should have realized it sooner, told her sooner, but he was done waiting, "Chloe… look at me."

Her tightly shut eyes opened slowly but only halfway. Their eyes stayed locked as he slowed his thrusts, "I… love… you…"

Chloe's eyes shot open and she stared at him for a moment before reaching around his neck and pulling his lips against hers. Her hips began to move faster against his and he could feel her inner walls begin to tighten.

He increased his pace meeting her movements. Their quickened thrusts knocking her hard against the door, but they didn't stop even as the door banged against the frame with each thrust. It only took a second longer for Chloe to fall over the edge and the feeling her body pulsing around him caused him to lose himself completely in her.

Oliver pulled back from her and Chloe whimpered as he pulled himself from inside her. He quickly pulled back up his pants and tucked himself away. As he fastened his belt he chanced a glance at Chloe who was still leaning against the door her head leaned back, and her eyes clenched shut as she took short labored breaths. It suddenly occurred to him what he had done… he had told her he loved her for the first time in the middle of a quickie during her cousin's wedding reception, definatly not the ideal time for such a proclamation. He was sure that she had heard him the look on her face when he said it made that much obvious, but she still hadn't said anything back to him… not a single thing since the words, I love you, crossed his lips.

The silence in the tiny room was deafening and after several minutes he couldn't stand it anymore, "Chloe…"

"_Clark, I can't throw the bouquet without the maid of honor," _Lois's voice came from the hallway just outside the door, _"I'm just gonna see if she went to freshen up."_

Chloe suddenly jumped at the sound of the other woman's voice and she quickly adjusted her dress and exited the room.

* * *

Chloe stood amongst the cluster of women eager to catch the small bouquet of flowers Lois held in her hand as she stood on the small stage in front of them. Clark stood beside her of course, the traditional garter slung over one finger.

Her eyes drifted from her cousin and scanned the room surrounding her hoping to catch a glimpse of Oliver among the crowd of people around them.

She finally spotted him making his way back into the room his head hung low and his eyes looking toward the ground. She felt a clench in her gut at the sight of him, and her guilt started to overcome her.

He had told her he loved her and she hadn't told him that she felt the same way, and she did… but it just seemed too soon. Nobody even knew they were together yet, it was without a doubt too soon to say those words.

"Chloe?" Her eyes drifted to the stage where Lois stood her, older cousin looking right at her as she stepped from the stage and marched toward her a determined look in her eyes. The bride cleared the floor around her as Victor carried over a small chair from one of the nearby tables for her to sit in.

Lois pressed the bouquet into her hand and forced Chloe into the seat.

"Lo, what are you doing?" she asked nervously as she glanced around at the people surrounding them.

Lois didn't respond just looked pointedly at her and then glanced at her new husband who swiftly crossed the room and swung an arm over the best man's shoulders before leading him over to her.

She watched in horror as Clark smiled at both of them and placed the garter in Oliver's hand. He then nodded in Chloe's direction and pushed Oliver down to one knee in front of his best friend then took several steps back clenching Lois's hand in his.

Chloe shook her head and leaned forward, "I think they might know." she said lightly.

Oliver looked up at her a small smile on his lips, "Not exactly subtle are they?" he teased.

"Never has been a strong trait for either if them."

Chloe leaned back and laughed.

"May I?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded and lifted one leg. She watched as Oliver slowly slid on the garter, his fingers gently grazing the entire length if her leg as he did before he rested her leg back down to the ground.

Several catcalls and whistles later the music started back up and Chloe stood from the chair just as Victor came back and pulled it from the dance floor.

Without even asking Oliver wrapped his arms fully around her waist and pulled her to him, "I really want to kiss you." he said.

Chloe felt her stomach flutter, and she didn't realize that it didn't matter if it seemed too soon, she did love him too, and he needed to know that, she needed to tell him. She lifted her hand to his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. They stood there for several minutes not caring who was watching. When they finally pulled apart Oliver rested his forehead against hers, but as he opened his mouth to speak Chloe quickly cover it with her hand and shook her head.

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay I hope no one is disappointed with the ending to this one, it took me a really long time to find a version I was comfortable with, and for me this was just the best place to end it… I hope everyone agrees.


End file.
